Ascended Super Insanace/Full-Power Super Insanace
Full-Power Super Insanace (超イン酒梨フルパワー Sūpā Insanase Furu Pawā) is the mastery of the Super Insanace form, completely unrelated to the Ascended and Ultra Super Insanace stages of the transformation. Instead, it is a state of mental and physical perfection of the core Super Insanace state itself. The idea is thought up by Stelar, who insists he and Amai use it, which they do to great success. Overview The Full-Power Super Insanace form Athletes who train in aerobics for extensive periods of time experience heightened states of rest: heart and respiratory rate are much lower than that of a normal person. This Super Insanace form follows a similar fundamental concept: by remaining transformed for extended periods of time, the Super Insanace can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check, resulting in a more strategic fighting style, and ki consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. Energy radiation is reduced in tandem, and the aura takes on a smoother, flow-like appearance. By mastering the transformation, the Super Insanace is able to retain transformation almost subconsciously. In requiring less ki to contribute to maintaining the transformation itself, the maximum amount of ki can thus be focused into attacks and stamina use, with no adverse effects present in the Ascended and Ultra forms. Roasto notes the incredible side effects of the transformation by stating that he does not feel Stelar or Amai's energy as similar to that of Super Insanace and that sensing them as Full-Power Super Insanace is the same as sensing them in their base form. The key to this state is energy conservation rather than boosted energy output. This results in a Insanace who is able to fight longer and more efficiently than with the Ascended and Ultra stages of Super Insanace, and can even remain transformed for days without powering down as long as they do not expend too much energy, essentially making the transformation the Insanace's base form. Following the creation of this concept and the introduction of Super Insanace 2, the Ascended and Ultra stages are rendered obsolete. Appearance The only confirmed difference is that the Insanace's facial features exhibit less tension and ferocity than the regular Super Insanace form, which can be explained by the mastery over the ki consumption and the emotional restlessness that the regular Super Insanace transformation causes. The aura is also somewhat different: whether or not it was by accident, the aura is seen to be less violent than the second and third grades of the Super Insanace. When relaxed, the user's hair appears more of a yellowish white, but when powered up, the golden glow seen in the original transformation returns. Usage and Power Stelar and Amai were the first to achieve the Full-Power Super Insanace state while spending time training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, in which Stelar realized they must "... work on getting rid of that instability... that restless feeling.", in a sense, regular Super Insanace must feel like their normal forms. They spend the remainder of their time within the chamber and ten days before the Organ Games maintaining their Super Insanace forms until they felt relaxed, a mastery of the Super Insanace form. After having achieved this mastery, Stelar and Amai were able to freely modify their power levels as they would in their base forms. Their bodies' familiarity with the transformation enabled them to fight with greater stamina while at the peak of the normal Super Insanace limits. When Future Subarashi and Roasto are discussing Stelar and Amai's states as Super Insanace, Future Subarashi assumes that Stelar and Amai will undergo another huge transformation during battle, but Roasto rebukes him, saying "They decided that this is their best combat state! If they get used to it, they'll minimize the strain on their bodies during battle!" The form was first seen during the Organ Games, Stelar battled Perfect Organ in what seemed to be an even fight, with no apparent advantage on either side. Stelar eventually forfeited the match and had Amai step in to take his place. Perfect Organ initially had an advantage over the young Super Insanace, mostly because of Amai's gentle nature and thus her refusal to go all-out, and began to goad Amai into utilizing her full strength (something Stelar was counting on when he ended his own fight). After Perfect Organ unleashed seven Organ Jr. clones of himself to attack the Insane Pirates, Amai withstood less and less of the torture and her anger began to rise. It was not until Perfect Organ killed the peace-loving Foxy 16 that Amai lost all self-control and transformed into a Super Insanace 2, allowing her to defeat the Organ Jrs. and later Organ himself. Category:Mastery of a Transformation